League of Our Own - Harry Potter SYOC
by VividIllusions
Summary: Entering their sixth year, a group of friends find themselves growing into the people they were meant to be. A year filled with laughter, heartbreak, and...illegal duel matches? In a world begging to be torn apart, dark magic makes a home in the hearts of the people you trust the most. SYOC [Please read ALL updates before submitting; deadline May 13th!]
1. Submission Form

Hey guys! After a long time of being on this site I finally decided to make something! This is a story about six original characters (five of yours and one of my own og characters) in their sixth year of Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts, home to generations of brilliant witches, evil overlords, and plenty of average folk, is now the growing hub of an illegal dueling club. How will your characters interact with this world? And will these six friends be able to overcome these obstacles and make it to their last year?**

I'm looking for five main characters to fill up these slots:

Boys:

\- Boy One

\- Boy Two

\- Boy Three

Girls:

\- Girl One

\- Girl Two

\- Elena Morley

As more characters get submitted, I'll start filling up the slots! This isn't a first come first serve thing so don't stress. I'll be posting an update in a week, around May 11th-12th so you can look forward to seeing if you made it then!

Things to remember:

 _\- Not every character is in Gryffindor or Slytherin, Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff are cool houses too._  
 _\- Please don't give them any special powers or abilities outside of being regular Hogwarts students. (This means no werewolves, vampires, half alien-unicorn hybrids, you get the point.)_  
 _\- You are allowed to submit more than one character but please be aware that not all of your characters will be accepted._  
 _\- If you submit a character you are essentially giving them to me, which means I can change anything I like (I'll try to consult you first though)._  
 _\- The more detailed you are with your character forms, the more likely I am to choose your character._  
 _\- If you're going to submit a character it would be appreciated if you kept up with the story and although it's not required, reviewing would be nice._  
 _\- I'll only be accepting characters through PM, and make sure that you make the subject: CHARACTER NAME - SYOC_  
 _\- Have fun with it! I cant wait to meet your lovely characters~_

Form: (make sure to delete everything in () please!)

Name:

Nicknames:

Age: (they're all going to be in their sixth year unless you're submitting a side character which can be any year)

Gender:

House:

Blood Status: (Half-blood, Muggle-born, Pure-blood)

Personality:

Appearance:

History/Background:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Interests:

Dislikes:

Are they duelers?: (not everyone is the dueling type, it's okay if they're not- it doesn't make them any less important!)

Any pets?:

Romance?: (I'm asking if you would like me to make them romantically involved with someone else. If yes, then please state sexuality, if not then just write N/A.)

Quidditch?: (Please let me know if they play/are interested in playing for their Quidditch team? If so what position? Are they captain? Do they absolutely hate Quidditch or have no preference?)

Prefect: (Yes or No)

Any other clubs they are apart of?: (Please state the club and whether or not they are in a leadership position within said club.)

Anything else I should know?:

 **Please be aware that this story might have some mature themes so if you're not okay with that please don't apply!**

Can't wait to hear from you guys soon! Feel free to PM me if you have any other questions!


	2. Small Update!

Hey guys! Just a quick update. I have gotten so many amazing submissions so far and it's only been a couple of days! Of course, there is still plenty of time to submit so don't worry.

Just some things to keep in mind going forward:

 _\- Surprisingly, I've gotten a lot of Hufflepuffs (and Gryffindors but mostly Hufflepuffs) so if you're thinking of submitting a/another character, Ravenclaw and Slytherin might be a good way to stand out! [edit: Please no more Ravenclaws!]_

 _\- Not everyone needs a tragic past! It's totally okay to just be raised in a standard household, your character can stand out in other ways!_

 _\- I need more male characters! Of course, you can still submit females, but some more guys would be great!_

 _\- Remember that characters, like all people, have flaws. Nobody is just completely outgoing all the time or super brooding all the time, don't be afraid to make your character weird or a bit of a dork! Have them join clubs or have embarrassing guilty pleasures, I promise they will find their niche._

 **Also:**

I am also currently accepting characters as villains! It would be great to have someone the gang could go up against (every Harry needs a Draco). They, of course, don't have to be completely evil either, just someone they can butt heads against. (Maybe someone practicing the dark arts? Wink Wink) Feel free to use the same form, just please state whether they're going to be a villain or not!

 **Also x2:**

I decided to give more info regarding the dueling club at Hogwarts (which is what the story is mainly centered around):

Hogwart's illegal dueling club is something that has been whispered about for generations. More of a secret society than anything, it is a place for students of all kinds to duel for glory or passion. Rumors have it that the dueling club is notoriously a hub for dark magic and corruption, a place for students to inflict all kinds of pain on each other without fear of repercussion. Whether this is true or not, depends on the person. By getting accepted, your character will have ties to this infamous club, whether it be through friends who are a part of it- or by becoming powerful duelers themselves.

Extra facts about the club:

 _\- It's hidden behind a painting on the third floor which can only be reached by a moving staircase at a certain time each week._

 _\- Professors have tried to find and shut this club down but no one has ever succeeded._

 _\- If you do well in these duels it can sometimes serve as a breakthrough to more famous illegal dueling matches outside of Hogwarts._

 _\- People bet actual stakes on these matches, and participators can sometimes earn fame around Hogwarts (however, they can also just as easily be humiliated)._

 _\- There are solo matches and team matches._

 _\- There are actual rules to these matches and there are serious consequences if you break them._

 **Okay, that's all for now. I'm so excited to start this story and I love all of your characters already! Don't worry if they don't get accepted into the main six, I'll also be using plenty as side-characters as well! Feel free to message me with any questions~**

 **Happy Submitting!**


	3. Final Update!

Hello guys! This will be the final update before the final choice of the main six will be announced. Originally I wasn't going to do this but I'd like to address some major developments that have come up in the last couple of days.

First of all, I would like to say that if you have messaged me in the last two days and haven't received a reply I apologize! This was completely my fault, as I was caught up in personal matters and was unable to answer. Due to this dilemma, and since it's unfair to the people who wanted to ask me questions before they submitted their characters, I will be extending the deadline one day to **May 13th!**

Second of all, due to the overwhelming amount of amazing characters, I decided _not_ to include my own personal OC and instead use ALL submitted characters from you guys! This means that there will now be six available slots: Three boys, & Three girls.

Thirdly, I'd like to address a couple of reoccurring questions that have come up in my personal messages:

 _When does the story take place?:_

The story takes place in the time between the first death of Voldemort and when Harry first gets introduced to Hogwarts and the magical world. In the ten years in which Harry is growing up with the Dursleys, your characters would be attending Hogwarts themselves. If you would like a specific year, I would say around 1987. However, I wouldn't get too hung up on that fact since I probably won't be making many period references. The biggest take away from this timing is that while the First Wizarding World has ended, only six years have passed and people still feel the fear and strain that dark magic has.

 _Can I still submit another character if I submitted one before your updates?:_

Yes, you are allowed to submit a totally new character or even change parts of your character if you feel like it will give you a better chance of getting in. Remember, you are welcome to submit as many characters as you'd like but do not expect all of them to be accepted.

 _Can I submit twins?:_

You can, however, please keep in mind that only one of them will become one of the main characters if they get accepted. Also if you have submitted a character with other siblings who go to Hogwarts, please feel free to submit a little blurb about their sibling as well. It doesn't have to be a whole other submission, but if there's anything specific about their sibling you would like to see, please make sure to let me know in case I write a scene in which they interact.

 _Are you sure they can't have any special powers?:_

Yes, I'm sure.

If there are any other questions that come up, I will add them to this list so feel free to regularly check back in. Also, feel free to PM me with another questions you make have!

Finally, as many people are curious about my writing and just the feel of the story itself, here is just a small introduction to the tale. I hope you enjoy! I can't wait to finally get started, good luck with your characters and I hope to see you soon! ~ Lexi

 _The single glowing light reflected off the stone walls of the castle, illuminating jeering paintings of long-dead muses. The boy kept his wand low, careful not to make a noise as he waited for the moving staircase to make a full rotation. With each groan of the old wood he winced, sure that at any moment he would be caught. As the staircase finally reached its destination the boy hurriedly, albeit clumsily, jumped off, eager to reach the large painting at the end of the hall. Taking up most of the wall, the image was of a beautiful woman perched underneath an apple tree. With beautiful glowing, blonde hair and dress made of what looked to be pure silk, she eyed the bumbling boy with disdain._

 _Attempting to ignore the woman's piercing gaze, the boy fumbled with his golden robes until he found what he was looking for. Holding up a small silver ticket for the woman to see, he waited with bated breath- almost certain that this had all been a prank. With a look of utter reluctance, the woman rolled her eyes and lifted her long skirt, revealing a hidden passageway. Almost simultaneously, the ticket in the boy's hand burst into flames, disappearing right before his eyes. The boy let out an embarrassing yelp, as he scurried forward into the darkness. Releasing her skirt, the woman sighed and fixed her hair, wondering aloud if they had let their standards fall a bit too low._


	4. And the winners are

Hello everyone! I'm pleased to announce that the SYOC is now officially closed. Thank you so much to everyone who submitted a character, you guys are truly the best. I had so much trouble picking out the main six due to the overwhelming amount of amazing characters!

Thank you again, and without further ado...the main six are:

GIRLS:

Gin Faust (Hufflepuff) - _submitted by: Schlaf_

Jackie Hubbard (Gryffindor) - _submitted by: Exotence_

 _Arietta Song_ (Ravenclaw) _\- submitted by: cityscapetowers_

BOYS:

Kit Tallon (Gryffindor) - _submitted by: Rougeification_

Fabian Loyd (Ravenclaw) - _submitted by: Alicia Olivia Mirza_

Zeke Feulner (Slytherin) - _submitted by: Crunch-Crunch-Crunch_

Congratulations to the winners! I will be in touch soon with some more in-depth questions about your character, so keep a look-out for that!

 _Please do not worry if you did not make the main six! I am using EVERY single character I received in the story in some shape or form. There are a couple supporting characters that play HUGE roles in the story as well, so you will very likely get a chance to see your characters in the fic anyway!_

I will be posting the first chapter of the story tomorrow, along with deleting the SYOC portion of the fic to just declutter everything. This was so much fun to do and I hope you like and continue to support this story!

Please feel free to message me if you ever need anything, until then see you all tomorrow with Chapter 1! - Lexi


End file.
